True Love is Forever
by CSINYfan6
Summary: eight years into the future, Blair and Nate have a four year old daughter and just recently got divorced. Nate is engaged to another women, but maybe he's making a mistake? Nate has to make a choice. Soon.
1. Alone

A/N: This is a Blair/Nate fanfic, Some Serena/Dan. Hope you enjoy.

I Own Nothing.

**Chapter one: Alone**

Walking out of the elevator, Blair took the tiny hand of her four year old daughter, Scarlet Elizabeth. Her dark brown hair and petite little body is identical to her mother, but her blue eyes are a dead giveaway that she's her fathers child. Scarlet's personality is more like her father kind and soft, but mischievous at times.

Blair unlocked the door to their Manhattan apartment, and placed her new _Dior _purse on the couch and then walked into the kitchen to fix Scarlet some juice. It was almost eight thirty and Blair was grateful that Serena had invited them over for dinner, Scarlet enjoyed playing Ellie Humphrey and Blair was happy to have a proper adult conversation.

"Honey, go get your pajamas on and I'll be in there in a second with your juice. Why don't you pick out a story while your at it." Blair smiled.

"Okay mommy." Scarlet smiled skipping into her room.

Standing in the doorway of Scarlets room, Blair saw her little girl snuggled underneath the covers wearing her pink pajamas that her daddy bought her. Blair climbed into the bed with her and took the book sitting beside her.

"Cinderella? Are you sure? Didn't we read this one last night?" She asked looking down at the four year old.

"I'm sure." She said nodding her head.

"Okay, that's good. Always know what you want." Blair smiled opening the book and began reading.

Closing the book, Blair realized that Scarlet had fallen asleep somewhere in between the beginning and the end of the story. She kissed her lightly on the forehead, careful not to wake her, Blair tip-toed over to the door and flip the lights off before walking out and into her room.

She unzipped her dress and pulled of her headband, Blair slipped off her tights and into pink pajamas of her own. The exact one's that Scarlet's wearing, but then she realized who bought them, she realized that she had wore them last night, and every night this week and for the reason that they reminded her of him. Climbing into bed everything melted away, the day and all the bad memories just melted away when her head hit the pillow. But when she opened her eyes for a split second, Blair remembered. She's Alone.

Waking up the next morning, Blair rolled over and glanced at the clock, eight thirty. Knowing that Scarlet's father was picking her up toady, Blair jumped in a quick shower and then put on the cutest outfit she could find in her closet. She decided on a black _Dior _dress, a pair of _Jimmy Choo _pumps, a black headband and she was good to go. Blair glanced in her bedroom mirror before going into Scarlets room to wake her.

"Damn, I look good." She smiled walking past the mirror and into her daughters room.

Scarlet was still asleep when Blair walked in the room. She bent down next to her sleeping little girl and gently rubbed her back.

"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

"I'm tired mommy." she opened her eyes slightly and said.

"I know, but we have to get you ready because daddy's coming to get you this morning." Blair smiled picking up Scarlet from her bed and carrying her into the kitchen. Scarlet had fallen back asleep on Blair shoulder on the way to the kitchen. She sat Scarlet on the coach and placed a cinnamon pop-tart and a glass of milk in front of her to eat and drink.

"Mommy's going to go get your clothes."

"Okay." Scarlet said eating her pop-tart and watching sponge bob.

An hour later Scarlet was dressed, fed and eagerly awaiting her daddy to get there to pick her up. Blair was bringing her suit case into the living room when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Honey, go brush your teeth and I'll let daddy in." Blair smiled walking to the door.

"Okay, mommy." She said skipping into her bathroom.

Blair braced herself walking to the door, every time he dropped Scarlet off or picked her up, she braced herself. Seeing him brought a smile to her face, unlocking the door she couldn't seem to shake the excitement from her body. Just like Scarlet, Blair to was happy to see him, and opening the door she saw him standing there in his cashmere sweater and jeans, there he was.

"Hi Nate, come in." Blair smiled


	2. Breakfast at Mommy's

**Chapter Two: Breakfast at Mommy's**

"Hi." Nate said walking through the door. "Where's Scarlet?"

"She's brushing her teeth, can I get you something to drink?" Blair smiled closing the door behind him.

"No thanks, but can I get Scarlet on the 24th? He asked putting his hands in his pocket.

"Um, yeah I guess that's okay. Why?" Blair cringed asking because she knew what Nate would say."

"Kelly and I finally picked a date." He said wishing he didn't have to. He knew Blair still loved him and maybe deep down inside he still loved her, but he also loved Kelly.

Nate meet Kelly a couple months ago at a party, she's a writer for the New York Times and lives in Brooklyn. She is the complete opposite of Blair, she has blonde hair and doesn't wear all the designer clothes. He popped the question a couple weeks ago and they decided to get married on the 24th, which was in three weeks.

"Oh, okay." Blair said looking down at the hardwood floor.

Their was an akward silence for a second before Scarlet came running into the living room.

"Daddy!" Scarlet yelled leaping into Nate's arms.

"Hey princess, you ready to go." He smiled throwing her up in the air and catching her.

He saw Blair smile watching the two of them and he couldn't help remember when it was the three of them, but he shook the memory out of his head.

"Give your mom a kiss before we go." Nate said.

Scarlet leaned over, still attached to her father and gave Blair a kiss. "Bye Mommy."

"Bye sweetheart. Have fun." Blair smiled watching them walk towards the door.

"I'll have her back tomorrow around six." Nate said before he left.

"Okay, bye guys." Blair said closing the door behind them.

An hour later and Blair was lying in her bed eating chocolate ice cream and watching Grey's Anatomy in her pajamas.

Blair was about to finish off her ice cream when her cell phone rang.

"Hey B." Blair heard Serena say.

"Hey." Blair said sadder then she meant to.

"What's wrong?" Serena said concerned.

"Its nothing, Nate just came and got Scarlet and I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

Blair could hear Amelia and Aiden yelling in the background and Dan telling them to calm down and eat their breakfast.

"I'm sorry Blair, you want me to come over?"

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine." Blair said getting up and throwing away the ice cream.

"Okay, but remember I'm just a cab ride away." Serena laughed.

"I know S, thanks and tell Dan and the Kids I said hello."

"I will, bye B."

"Bye."

Across town Nate and Scarlet got out of a cab and into his apartment building. Walking into the apartment Kelly was making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey Kel, where home." Nate called through the apartment.

"Hey guys, Hi Scarlet." Kelly smiled walking out of the kitchen.

"Scarlet can you say Hi to Kelly." Nate smiled.

"Hi." Scarlet said.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Kelly asked Scarlet.

"No, my mommy already made me some. Daddy can I go play in my room?"

"Sure sweetie." Nate said putting Scarlet down and watching her run into the room.


	3. 17 again

**Chapter Three: 17 again.**

Nate looked down at the picture in his wallet, the picture of Blair and him at their high school graduation. He wondered to himself how they could go from being so happy and I love to divorce. Even he couldn't deny the love for Blair that he still had, but love never seemed to be enough with them.

"Hey what are you looking at?" Kelly asked walking over to Nate.

"Oh nothing, you ready?." He said sticking the picture back in his wallet.

"Yeah." She said acting like he wasn't just looking at a picture of him and Blair, even though she knew he was.

"Lets go Scar!" Nate yelled through the apartment.

"Okay Daddy." She said running into the living room.

"So what movie should we get?" Kelly asked Scarlet and Nate walking into Block Buster.

"I don't know, what do you think Scar?" Nate asked.

"A princess movie." Scarlet smiled.

Nate smiled back at her "Okay, we'll get a movie with a princess in it."

Getting into Block Buster, Nate felt Scarlet's tiny hand let go of his, as she let out a yell.

"Mommy!"

Nate looked up to where Scarlet was running and there stood Blair. She looked like she had just come from dinner at Serena and Dan's house, she was wearing dark wash jeans and a red cashmere sweater that looked great with her skin tone and her hair was in loose curls.

"Hi sweetheart!" Blair said picking up Scarlet and smothering her with kisses, making Scarlet giggle.

"Blair, didn't expect to see you here." Nate said walking over to her holding Kelly's hand.

"Yeah, I was on my way home from Serena and Dan's and I just thought I'd get a movie."

"Mommy were getting a princess movie." Scarlet smiled breaking the awkward silence.

"You are! That sounds so fun." Blair smiled looking at Scarlet and then Nate.

"Are you having fun with daddy?"

"Uh huh." Scarlet said.

"So, how are Serena and Dan?" Nate asked.

"Their good, the kids are getting so big."

"Yeah, I need to stop by and see them more." he said.

"Well, its getting late and I got to get up early tomorrow." Blair sighed.

"Why where are you going?" Nate asked sounding more protective than he meant to.

"Breakfast, with Chuck. He's coming into town and were meeting at the Plaza. Serena and Dan are coming, you guys should come. My mom can watch Scarlet, it'll be fun." Blair smiled.

"We might." Nate smiled

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow sweetie." Blair said giving Scarlet a kiss and putting her down.

"Bye Nate, Kelly." She said picking one of the Breakfast at Tiffany's DVD's off the shelf and walking to the register.

"Bye Blair." Nate said watching her walk away.

The next morning Blair was exactly where she said she would be, eating breakfast with Chuck, Serena and Dan. Nate looked through the window into the café and smiled seeing his oldest and best friends were back together again. He saw Blair laughing, he had forgotten how much he loved her laugh.

"Nathanial!" Chuck said when he saw Nate walking in the door.

"Chuck Bass, its been too long." Nate smiled.

"Sure has. Sit down, sit down."

Nate took a seat beside Blair and across from Dan and Serena.

"So, where's Scarlet?" Serena asked.

"My mom's." Blair smiled.

"How's my god daughter?" Chuck smiled.

"She's good, getting big. Looks a lot like Blair." Nate smiled looking at Blair and then Chuck.

"She's a perfect combination." Blair said.

"Lets just pray she got Blair's brain." Chuck smiled.

They all laughed and at that moment it felt like they were all seventeen again and nothing had ever changed.


	4. No one Else

**Chapter four: No one else.**

Three weeks had come before Blair knew it and today was the day she had been dreading. Today was the day Nate was marrying Kelly.

Waking up, Blair phoned Serena for support to get through the day. Dan and Serena were attending the wedding, along with Chuck and Vanessa.

"Hey B." Serena said picking up the phone.

"I think I'm going to kill myself." Blair joked.

"And waist all that beauty." Serena smiled.

"Ha Ha."

"Thought you could use some humor."

"Thanks." Blair could hear the Humphrey kids in the background.

"This thing starts at eleven right?"

"Unfortunately." Blair laughed.

"Well then I got to go, because if I don't get going we'll never make it by then."

"Yeah me to, bye S." Blair sighed.

An hour later and Blair was finishing getting dressed. She applied black mascara and zipped up her new black Armani dress, slipped on her Jimmy Choo pumps and grabbed her Chanel purse.

"Scarlet baby, are you ready?" Blair asked walking into her daughters bedroom.

"Yes, mommy." Scarlet said sitting on the edge of her bed wearing her flower girl dress.

Blair smiled looking at how pretty Scarlet looked. She wanted to be happy for Nate, but he was suppose to be her family and he was suppose to be her husband.

"Okay, lets go then." Blair said taking Scarlet's hand and walking to the door.

Arriving at the church, Nate was nervous. When he had married Blair he wasn't nervous, but anxious to be her husband. This time Nate was nervous, he kept asking himself, _Am I doing the right thing? Is this what I want? _but then he always calmed back down. _Of coarse this is what you want._ Nate told himself. He thought back to his and Blair's wedding.

_Nate stood at the alter waiting for the church doors to open and when they did what he saw took his breath away. He had never seen Blair more beautiful, she looked like a princess. His princess. She was wearing a strapless wedding gown and her hair fell softly around her face._

A knock at the door made Nate snap into reality.

"Come in." He said.

"Hi." Blair smiled stepping into the room.

"Hi, I was just thinking about you, well about our wedding."

"Yeah, it was a good wedding." She smiled.

"It was a great wedding."

"Why did we get a divorce?" Blair asked. "Do you remember because I don't."

"Blair…I…I think it was because we couldn't stop fighting." He smiled.

"Maybe that was it." She sighed.

"I know this is hard for you…and I'm sorry if I hurt you, because I do care about you Blair. I always will." He said seeing the tears fill her eyes.

"Me to." She snuffled as he pulled he into a hug.

"I better go." Blair said pulling away and walking out the door.

Ten minutes later and Nate was standing at the alter waiting for those doors to open and when they did he felt the same way that he did marrying Blair. He saw Scarlet walking down the aisle in her princess dress, throwing her rose petals. His little princess.

Searching the crowd Nate saw Serena and Dan sitting with their children in the third row, he saw Chuck sitting beside them along with Vanessa, but he couldn't find Blair. A few seconds later he spotted her, sitting in the back row almost hidden by all the people. She gave him a little smile before standing up and watching Kelly walk down the aisle.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in front of God, friends and family to join these two people in holy matrimony." The preacher said. "If there is any person who has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." The church was silent.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nate saw someone stand up and walk out the door. When he turned to see who it was, he saw Blair's seat was empty. The mother of his child, the love of his life just walked out of his life for good and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm sorry." Nate said looking at Kelly.

Maybe there was something he could do.

"What?" She said confused.

"Kelly, when I was a kid I fell in love. We where only eight or nine…but I loved her and I still do. Yes, she's frustrating and impossible, but that's what makes her, her. She's the mother of my child and I'm sorry, but I cant marry you." Nate said looking at Kelly, waiting for a response.

"You still have her picture in your wallet, I saw you looking at it." She cried.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Me too. You should go."

Nate turned to see all the shocked guests, he didn't care. He had to get to Blair, he prayed she didn't hail a cab. He ran up the aisle stopping at Serena's row.

"Can you watch Scarlet?" he smiled.

"Sure. Go get Blair." Serena laughed.

Nate ran through the church doors and outside onto the street, no sign of Blair. Her apartment was only four blocks away, so he took of running in that direction. She must have taken a cab, Nate thought to himself, because he didn't see her while running from the church to her building.

He could see her building, he was a few feet away when a yellow cab pulled up and out stepped Blair, he could tell she had been crying.

"Blair!" He yelled running across the street to where she was at.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" She said shocked to see him.

"I love you Blair, and I always will." He smiled wrapping her in his arms.

"But Nate, we tried this before and It didn't turn out so well, we always fight…" was all she got out of her mouth before he kissed her.

"Yes, Blair we fight, but I would rather fight with you then anyone else and yes, it will be difficult, but I love you and I want you, not anyone else." He smiled picking her up.

"I love you too." She cried.

Nate put her down and wiped the tear rolling down her face with his thumb. He kissed her gently on the lips, picking her up once again, carrying her into her apartment building and up to her apartment.

At that moment Nate knew he had always been and will always be in love with Blair Waldorf, no matter what.

**A/N: I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is another one coming, and possibly more. It just depends. Thanks so much for reading, Please Review.**


	5. One Year Later

**Chapter Five: One Year Later.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to add this next chapter, but I couldn't get it just right. I had major writers block! So frustrating! But I hope you like it.**

Blair remembers the day she told Nate that she was pregnant, like it was yesterday. They had only been married a year, but that was long enough for Blair and she couldn't wait to tell Nate the news. She couldn't just blurt it out over dinner, she had to come up with a cute little way of telling him, and that she did.

_It was half past eleven and they had just got done watching Breakfast at Tiffany's for the millionth time. While Nate was brushing his teeth, Blair pulled a pink pacifier, that she had bought the previous day and sat it on his pillow to find. _

_Coming out of the bathroom, Nate walked over to the bed not paying attention to the pillow or what was on it. He was about to crawl into bed when he spotted the pacifier on his pillow. Blair was in the kitchen waiting for him to notice._

"_Blair? Why is there a pacifier on my pillow?" He asked walking into the kitchen._

"_Oh, I don't know?" She smiled._

"_Does this mean what I think it means? Are we having a baby?" He asked excitedly._

"_Were having a baby!" She shouted seeing his face light up with joy._

"_Oh my God!" He said picking her up and twirling her around._

"_The pacifier's cute isn't it." She smiled._

"_It's very cute, but we might want to get a blue one." He laughed._

"_We'll see." She smiled kissing him again._

Nate wanted a boy so bad, but he was thrilled with Scarlet to and maybe this time he'll get his boy. Blair thought to herself. Blair heard Nate come in the door, she had already told Scarlet the plan and now it was time to put it in motion.

"Hey babe." He said walking in the kitchen and kissing Blair.

"Hey, you ready to eat?" She asked.

"Yeah. Where's Scarlet?"

"In her room…Scarlet its time for dinner." Blair called through the apartment.

Scarlet appeared in the dining room where they all sat and ate dinner. After dinner was over, Blair gave Scarlet the signal to put the plan in motion.

And on cue Scarlet turned to Nate and said. "Hey daddy you want to see the shirt mommy bought me today?"

"Sure princess." He smiled.

"Yeah, go try it on Scar." Blair said clearing the dishes and taking them to the kitchen.

Scarlet ran into her room and put on the shirt, as her mother told her to and was back in a couple of minutes.

When she returned to the dining room, Blair had returned to the room to see Nate's reaction when he saw and read the shirt.

"Lets see it Scar." Nate said when she walked into the room.

"Okay close your eyes and I'll tell you when to open."

He did as he was told and closed his eyes and didn't open until Scarlet yelled open.

He opened his eyes looking at Scarlet's shirt and reading the purple writing that was on it.

_I'm a big sister!_

Nate had to read it a couple of more times, just to make sure he was reading it right.

Blair put her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Surprise."

A huge smile came across his face and he shot up from his chair. "Where having another baby!"

"Yay!" Scarlet shouted.

Blair smiled giving Nate a kiss and then a hug.

"It's a boy this time! I know it." He smiled.

…Nine Months Later…

Nine months later little Jacob Nathanial Archibald is born.

"Hey Jake." Nate said picking his son up from Blair's arms.

He looked at the little boy, with brown hair and blue eyes. Jake looked a lot like him and a lot like Blair to. He had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Blair and smiled.

Ever since they were little kids, Nate knew Blair was the one that he'd love forever. His first love, his last love, the mother of his children, and the love of his life.


End file.
